Orihara
This page has been editted by several Dollar members. Sodon'tbelieveeverythingitsays Orihara Orihara '''(sometimes '''BlueOrihara), or 'Squishwiggle', as he PREFERS to be called (or even alternatively to that, 'Ricky Martin') is a Dutch Dollars member, age 18. HE HAS NO SHAME. He writes ' ;) ' at the end of almost every sentence. It's just a habit. There are several opinions about 'The Wink'. One being; 'it makes the women melt.' (quote by Aki). Kida (KiDaDaDa!), however, thinks it makes him a player. Even though Kida yawns all the time to be annoying or to get attention, he is still Orihara's succesor, which they found out during a Dare. He doesn't like to be hugged, glomped or anything similar to that. Although he sometimes agrees to it, but only his best friends are allowed to. One of them being Sparkle, who not only forced him to make a wiki page, but also is the evil genius mind behind the so called 'Ekihara' pairing. This makes him part of Ekim's harem, in which he fills the Trap space. Another one is Neko-tan. Who basically glomps anyone she knows~♥ Orihara is the doctor of the dollars chat. If anyone feels hurt or unwell, Doctor Orihara will be there to cure that person. The hospital he works in is the yaoi hospital, and sometimes the yuri hospital if there's any need for him there. The nurses who assist him are Kface, SparkleG and Nefisa. Neko-tan would like to join~♥ His very first patient was KiDaDaDa. (Best) friends Orihara enjoys talking to a lot of people, for example; Dawn, Dot, Duckie, Tsundere, Masa, Rose, Rubicante and Iza. But here is a list of people he talks to a lot, and who are his best friends. Don't be sad if you're forgotten on the list, Orihara's memory isn't the best one. 'Aki '- Aki is one of the people who he has known the longest on Dollars. Although he doesn't like it when Aki talks about yaoi and forces him to say things, he loves talking to her. She is a tree, and Orihara is happy with Bush and Flowerpower. 'Alice '- Orihara is Alice's vending machine. He sometimes forgets if she's online or not, because of her msn-name-changes. 'Ekim '- Ekim is also one of the people who Orihara has known the longest. They both regret being there at the wrong place and the wrong time, during a Truth or Dare game. 'Kface '- Kface always brings a good story and conversation with her to either the chat or msn. He likes to tell her his jokes, even though she (often) doesn't understand them. Her mother is awesome. 'Kida '- Kida is very important to Orihara. Their meeting has changed his life. 'Nefisa '- Because of Nefisa, Orihara tries to read more manga/watch anime. Most of the time, he forgets to talk Dutch to her, and automatically starts speaking English. 'Neko '- Someone who hasn't been on Dollars for quit some time, but Orihara is very happy she's back again! His mission is to stop Neko from watching anime once she enters the chat. 'Sparkle '- He fears Sparkle for starting the so called 'Ekihara' pairing, but she's still Orihara's Shawty. She is always cheerful and nice to people. Without her, Dollars definitaly wouldn't be the same. 'Toto '- As you can read below (under the section 'Other Members'), Orihara always get bitten by Toto as a greeting. They mostly talk when Toto is at work, and Orihara is jealous of Toto's job. Other members This section is made for comments from other Dollars members. They can write random stuff here, and put their name with it so people know who wrote it. Have fun! *Why hello there ~ ; Also, please don't hate me xD - Nefisa *yo mah homie g - Ricecooker *Ekiharaaaaaaaaaa FTW~ Orihara you are a babe <3 - Sparkle *owo Orihara~! ekihara ftw 8DDD - Dawn *har harr...hello shower dude x3 - . (A.K.A. Dot-chan./Dotachii *Oriharaaaaa~~! XD - niea *..Player! c: - KiDaDaDa! */bites - TOTO *He doesn't usually announce it, but he keeps a golden brick I shat after that meanie NT told meh some ghost stories >.< - Rubicante *Konnichiwa Orihara-kun~~♥ Nyaa~~♥ - Neko-tan Category:Users